


i'm wild when i'm awake (but you tame me in sleep)

by Inebri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebri/pseuds/Inebri
Summary: Some nights are better passed at home.





	i'm wild when i'm awake (but you tame me in sleep)

  

 

 _There’s not much to see here_ , his brain supplies. Never mind the fact that there are hundreds of patrons of varying shapes, sizes and species milling around him, his heart just isn’t in it tonight.

 

Jim downs the drink in his hand quickly, puts his hands in his pockets and stalks out of the club, feeling particularly put out. He glances at his watch. Ten o’clock on the dot.

 

He walks slowly back to the dorms, enjoying the night air, eventually creeping into his and Bones’ shared room with silent steps. Bones is sleeping peacefully at his desk, pillowed by his books as always.

 

Jim smiles indulgently and pads over to him. Turning off the desk lamp, he gently pulls Bones away from the desk and drags him to bed.

 

“Mrrhh. Jim…?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim says breathlessly, dropping the older man in his own bed.

 

“Jim… s’not my bed.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just…” Jim quickly strips down to his boxers and crawls in next to him, tucking himself into Bones’ side. His heart leaps when Bones pulls him up, cradling Jim’s head with a gentle hand for a moment before sliding his outstretched arm underneath. Jim discreetly slides a hand around Bones’ waist, thumb brushing the hem of Bones’ ratty old scrubs. Deciding to go for broke, he twines his wind-chilled legs around Bones’ warm ones, making the older man shiver.

 

“You’re like an octopus,” Bones mumbles sleepily, voice rough. “Couldn’t find someone at the club?”

 

Jim shuffles closer, whispering the words into Bones’ collarbone. “They’re not _you_.”

 

Bones hums, smiling against his temple, and Jim drifts to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

  


End file.
